Music of the Night
by SilentIsMyVoice
Summary: This is a AxS Songfic. My first songifc, so I'm nto sure if I did it right, but oh well. Some mature themes near the end, not that bad though. Enjoy


1Music of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, nor do I own the song "Music of the Night"

AN: This is just a little AxS songfic. Some mature themes. Tee Hee...Enjoy. Wow..this took me so long for some reason.

The clouds had started moving into the London sky, blotting out the stars and the bright full moon. A light breeze swept through from the west, rustling the leaves on the tress surrounding the Hellsing estate, and carrying with it the scent of rain. It was such a quiet night, or so it seemed. Alucard would call this, a perfect night.

_Nighttime sharpens. . . Heightens each sensation_

_darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_silently the senses abandon their defenses_

On nights like this he walked through the Hellsing estate and out onto the compound surrounding it. Even though a vampire, Alucard still enjoyed such simple pleasures as walking outside on a beautiful night. He opened up his senses, letting the night seep into him, but a soft sound soon reached his ears, a sound set apart from the rest. Turning his head, those crimson eyes gazed up at the roof. "Seras."

_Slowly. . . Gently_

_night unfurls its splendor_

_grasp it - sense it_

_tremulous and tender_

Alucard teleported to the roof and saw Seras laying there, tears undoubtedly streaming down her cheeks, he could smell them. Slow, silent steps carried him closer as he gently connected their minds. She was mourning her own death. _Does she regret the choice she has made?_

Feeling the invasion, Seras looked up, seeing her master. Her cheeks were wet, eyes a brighter red. In those eyes regret was not seen, just sadness for a life lost. He had had those eyes once. But why could she not give into the darkness? Alucard asked himself many times what his Police Girl needed, though he had always known the answer.

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

_and listen to the music of the night_

Seras stood as her master walked closer to her. Hat and sunglasses missing, his eyes showed something different. A hand lifted her chin, the other wiping away her tears

"Master?"

"We need to talk. Police Girl." His coat folded over her, enclosing her in his strength and warmth."

"Close your eyes." She did so, the wind beginning to pick up, her feet lifting from the roof. She clutched to his shirt and nearly felt his grin. His arms curled around her waist, holding her tightly to him. "There is no need to be afraid Seras"

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_purge your thoughts of life you knew before_

_close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_and you'll live, as you've never lived before_

Seras smiled as they flew to the unknown destination. Alucard's fingers traced circles over the small of her back, comforting her against her fears. Eyes were kept closed as she snuggled against his chest, but she chanced a look to see his smile, a real smile.

They prepared to land, though Seras never wanted to leave Alucard's arms. But soon their feet touched down, and his arms and hands left her body. As she looked at her master Seras' vision focused behind him to see graves. Her smiled faded as she realized she stood in a place of death.

_Softly. . .Deftly_

_music shall caress you_

_hear it feel it_

_secretly possess you_

Alucard caressed her cheek. "Do not worry little one, we are not in the cemetery." Alucard lightly turned her body around and heard her gasp. A beautiful garden lay before them, petals fluttering in the air around them as the wind picked up. "Beauty lies behind Death Seras." Arms folded around her, pulling her small frame into his. "Do not mourn for yourself. You still live."

Silent moments passed as rain began to fall. "Listen Seras. Open you senses, hear the night." Eyes now closed, breaths deep, she began to hear it. The night bird's songs, the rain dancing on the flower petals, their breaths in the night. "You cannot fight nature Police Girl." Something slithered along her legs, eyes looked down to see the shadowy tendrils. She struggled in his iron grasp. "Do not fear me, do not fear that which is a part of you."

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_in the darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_the darkness of the music of the night_

The shadows slithered further up her legs, though she knew Alucard wouldn't harm her, she still struggled for release. She felt his warm breath fanning her cheek and down to her neck. All her movements stopped as she felt his lips touch her skin. Time seemed to stand still as fangs lightly scraped against her pulse. Her eyes closed, visions invading her mind. Visions of passionate embraces, her body pinned beneath Alucard's, his hands roaming freely over her body. In her mind she saw her master's body locked together with hers in the most intimate way.

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world_

_leave all thought of the world you knew before_

_let your soul take you where you long to be_

Seras opened her eyes as Alucard's hands began to roam down her body, but she stopped him. "Why are you doing this, showing me these things?"

Alucard released his fledgling, walking in front of her. "Because it is what you want, what I want." His hand caressed her cheek as he lifted her head, their eyes meeting. "I wish for you to be my No-Life Queen. You have so much power withing you Police Girl. But you must give up and give in. Give in to the darkness."

_Only then can you belong to me_

His wrist was extended to her and she took it. Light fingers danced over the pulse their, she could feel the blood rushing through his veins. She pushed his hand away from her and stepped into his body. Her hand circled his neck, pulling him down so that their lips could meet. A soft moan was released from Sears; throat as Alucard's hand ran over her back, drawing those circles. Her lips moved down his jaw and his neck, her tongue running quickly over his pulse. "I would do anything for you," she paused her breathing floating over his skin, "Alucard." A low sound emitted from Alucard's throat as Seras' fangs sank in.

_Floating; falling; sweet intoxication_

_touch me, trust me; savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_to the power of the darkness that you hide_

_the power of the music of the night_


End file.
